Ha szeretsz
by Kriszta
Summary: Miközben Piton professzor a Szent Mungóban lábadozik, évtizedes titkokra derül fény.


**Ha szeretsz**

Merlin szakállára, de pocsékul fájt a fejem! Mintha átgázolt volna rajta egy kínai gömblángsárkány! Nem, inkább egy magyar mennydörgő… És a torkom is száraz. Pedig nem tartok a lakosztályomban Lángnyelv Whisky-t… De nem tudom elképzelni, mi másért érezném ennyire másnaposnak magam.

- Látom, felébredt.

Elgondolkoztam. Ez egy női hang volt. Egy nő – az én szobámban? Ez lenne az első alkalom; önként eddig egy nő sem jött ide, legfeljebb én mentem néha ahhoz a... Kár, hogy nem emlékszem rá, hogy mi történt tegnap este, kíváncsi lennék, hogy milyen lehet a dolog kettesben, amikor nem fizetek érte. Pech. Várjunk csak… ez a hang ismerős volt– Kicsoda maga?

- Ginny Weasley.

A Weasley-lány, az én szobámban? Mi a fene üthetett belém, hogy ezt műveltem? Ennyire nem lehettem részeg. Bár volt idő, amikor szívesen láttam volna egy griffendélest a szobámban. Egy bizonyos griffendélest. _– _És mit keres maga itt?

- Itt dolgozom. Azt hittem, ennél azért jobb a memóriája, Piton professzor. Ejnye, ki hitte volna? Bár a maga korában már igazán érthető.

Az én koromban?Hiszen még ötven éves sem vagyok! Kinyitottam a szemem, és minden megvilágosodott. Nem a lány volt rossz helyen, hanem én. Kórházba kerültem, feltehetően nem alkoholmérgezés miatt, mert ha a Weasley-lány osztályán vagyok, akkor ez a földszint, és a Varázstárgyak okozta balesetek osztálya. Magasra nyúló ablakok, és ágyak mindenütt, közöttük összehúzható függönyök, bár minden kissé homályos volt – talán mégis a korommal lenne a gond, és szemüvegre lenne szükségem?

- Az arcába robbant az üstje, professzor. Mielőtt elájult, még sikerült segítséget kérnie egy házimanó útján. Poppy azonnal ideküldte, és meg is értem, miért. Nem sok bőr maradt az arcán. Az egyszerű égési sérüléseket szerencsére maradéktalanul helyre tudtam hozni, de a varázssérülések már teljesen más eset…

- Ezzel meg mit akar mondani? Hogy képtelen ellátni? – Nem mutattam, de eléggé megrémültem. Nem vagyok egy Lockhart-féle bájgúnár, mégsem esne jól életem végéig eltorzult arccal mászkálni az emberek előtt. Épp elég együtt élnem azokkal az emlékekkel, amik miatt _én_ undorodtam magamtól.

- Azért nem kell aggódnia professzor, továbbra is épp olyan vonzó lesz a hölgyek körében, mint eddig. – Meg kell adni, ezt a lányt kemény fából faragták. Tudja, hogyan kell ütni, és támadni is. Van benne bátorság – talán ezért osztotta a Süveg annak idején a Griffendélbe. A Mardekár vesztesége. – Az orrát és a haját vissza tudtam növeszteni, ez viszonylag könnyű eljárás. A főzet egyik összetevőjén azonban rontás volt, és ez csúnya heget okozott a homlokán, amit nem tudok eltüntetni, és az álcázó bűbáj sem hat rá. Attól tartok, mostantól fogva együtt kell élnie vele. De talán ráfésülhetné a haját.

Remek. Mostantól én is sebhellyel a homlokomon fogok mászkálni a világban, mint Potter.

Potter. Üldöz ez a név. Sohasem kedveltem azt a kölyköt, ez nem titok, de hogy mennyire igazam volt a jellemét illetően, az a Sötét Nagyúr bukása után mindenki más számára is világossá vált. A Nagyúr túszokat szedett, lehetőleg Potter baráti köréből, köztük ezt a Weasley-lányt is, akivel a Roxfortból való hirtelen távozásom előtt hetekig nyalták-falták egymást – már a gondolatától is elkap a hányinger. Sosem értettem, az a lány mit tartott benne vonzónak. Végül is most már teljesen mindegy, mert amint Potter végzett a Nagyúrral, mintha kicserélték volna - akarom mondani, még a szokásosnál is beképzeltebb és nagyképűbb lett.

Amikor a túszokat megtalálták egy elhagyatott helyen ásott alagútrendszerben, Potter megelégedett azzal, hogy nagy kegyesen odavezesse az aurorokat, majd a piszkos munkát már másokkal végeztette el, ő maga azonnal eltűnt onnan, hogy ünnepeltesse magát. Azt mondják, Weasley-ékkel sem nagyon tartotta a kapcsolatot, annyira lefoglalta a sok győzelmi ünnepség, bál és díjátadás. Az újságok szerint egyikre sem érkezett egyedül, mindegyikre más és más üresfejű nő kísérte el. Egy alkalommal én is jelen voltam. Potter szóváltásba keveredett Ron Weasley-vel, mert utóbbi szerint nem volt hajlandó magyarázatot adni neki, miért viselkedik ilyen felháborítóan a húgával. A szóváltás tettlegességig fajult, végül mind a két jómadarat remekbe szabott rémdenevér-rontással a képén rakták ki az őr-aurorok.

Potter, miután megkapta a Merlin-rend arany fokozatát is, és már nem reménykedhetett több ünnepségben, mert a varázsvilág visszatért a hétköznapi kerékvágásba, egyszerűen fogta magát, és az egyik ilyen lánnyal a Karib-szigetekre hoppanált. Azóta évente csak egyszer-kétszer látni, rendszerint a Győzelem-napi ünnepségeken - bár a Hírverő szerint valójában egy észak-skóciai kis házikóban él és a bájitalfőzésnek szentelte magányos életét, de ilyen szennylapokat én sohasem olvasok.

Az én életem ennél sokkal kevésbé látványosan alakult. Az események első pár hetét a Minisztérium fogdájában ücsörögve töltöttem, a tárgyalásomig, ahol – meglepő módon – megjelent Potter, mellettem tanúskodott, és ennek köszönhetően felmentettek Dumbledore megölése és a Nagyúrral való szövetkezés vádja alól. Nem tudom, az a kölyök honnan tudta, hogy csak egy megtörhetetlen átok és Dumbledore parancsa volt képes arra kényszeríteni, amit tettem, de tudta, és ezzel megmentette az életem. Ezért aztán csak még jobban utáltam.

A tárgyalás után közvetlenül odajött hozzám Minerva, és felkínálta a régi állásomat a Roxfortban. Nem, nem a sötét varázslatok kivédése tantárgy oktatását, hanem a bájitaltant a jó öreg pincémben, és a Mardekár házvezetői posztját. Így hát visszakerültem a Roxfortba. Tíz éve már, hogy évi tíz hónapban próbálom a bájitaltan nemes művészetét az arra kevéssé érdemes fejekbe oltani, a nyári iskolai szünidőket pedig rendszerint azzal töltöm, hogy feltöltöm az iskolai bájital-készleteket az alapvető gyógyító főzetekkel és bájitalokkal, mint ahogy az idén is. Nem sok kedvem volt kimozdulni a pincémből; az egész nyár általában egyetlen nagy ünnepségsorozat, aminek a főhőse Harry Potter. Amilyen öntelt, képes volt júliusban, a saját születésnapján végezni a Sötét Nagyúrral.

Ám Ginny Weasley még nem fejezte be, hogy tovább rontsa amúgy sem fényes hangulatomat. – A látó- és szaglóidegét is károsodás érte, ezért lát most homályosan, és ezért nem érez egyáltalán szagokat. Bizonyára észrevette, professzor, hogy nem lát tisztán. Ez az állapot fokozódni fog, amíg végül teljesen elveszíti a látását. – Na, ezen a ponton komolyan megrémültem. Egy dolog a szemüveg, akármilyen megalázó is, azzal együtt tudok élni, de vakon mihez kezdhetnék? A tanítás és a bájitalfőzés kizárva; esetleg feliratkozhatnék a Visszavonult Varázslók és Boszorkányok Vendégházának várólistájára, de előbb költöznék az Odúba, mint hogy azt megtegyem.

A Weasley-lány nem hagyta, hogy túl sokáig töprengjek a dolgon, és gondoskodott róla, hogy még idegesebb és ingerültebb legyek. - Hivatalból bejelentettem az esetet a Minisztériumban, kivizsgálás céljából…

- Micsoda? – kiáltottam fel dühösen. Ez a lány teljesen tönkre akar tenni? – Bejelentette a Minisztériumban, hogy nem vagyok képes megfőzni egy egyszerű Álomtalan Álom-italt?

- Senki sem kérdőjelezte meg a hozzáértését, professzor – szólalt meg ekkor egy nagyon halk, alig hallható hang, és egy árnyék vált el a faltól. – A főzet alapanyagai közül az egyik nem volt tiszta, ez okozta a robbanást. Az ön kivételes tehetsége volt az, ami megmentette az életét. Ha az őrölt kákalagport nem egészen lassan, apránként szórta volna bele a bájitalba, hanem egyszerre keverte volna el, ahogyan azt a Haladó bájitaltan leírja, a robbanás olyan mértékű lett volna, hogy a maradványait kiskanállal kellett volna lekaparni a laboratóriuma falairól.

Ez megdöbbentett. Honnan tudta ez az ember azt, amire én oly sok éve jöttem rá, és egy ócska, kéz alatt vett bájitaltankönyvbe jegyezgettem fel? Az a könyv rég elveszett, és azóta csak egyvalakit tudtam közvetve kapcsolatba hozni vele: Pottert. De ő épp a Karib-szigeteken süttette a hasát, feslett életű boszorkák társaságában. Remélem, az apja forog a sírjában.

A kiegyensúlyozott hang folytatta. – Valaki belekevert valamit a kákalagporba, és rontást is szórt rá, hogy a hatását növelje – folytatta csöndesen az alak. Ki ez? Valami auror?

Jobban megnéztem magamnak, de nem tudtam meg többet. Az ismeretlen magas volt és vékony, ám ennél többet nem lehetett megállapítani róla, mert egész alakját fekete köpeny takarta, a csuklyáját pedig mélyen a szemébe húzta, annyira, hogy az arcára is árnyékot vetett. Halk, fojtott hangon beszélt, ami még azt is lehetetlenné tette, hogy nagyjából megtippeljem a korát. Lehetett húsz, de akár hatvan éves is.

- Ezért értesítettem a Minisztériumot. Valaki meg akart szabadulni öntől, professzor – fejezte be Ginny Weasley. Most már értettem. Bár a háborúnak már tíz éve vége volt, az aurorok mindeddig nem tudták letartóztatni és bíróság elé állítani az összes halálfalót. Egy maroknyian, köztük Lucius Malfoy, még mindig szabadlábon voltak valahol a világ egyik csücskében, és bosszút forraltak. Luciusnak tényleg minden oka megvolt rá, hogy bosszút álljon rajtam. A bizalmasának tartott, én voltam a fia keresztapja. Aztán végül nem csak az derült ki rólam, hogy végig a világos oldalon álltam, de még a fiát, Dracót is magammal csábítottam – bár nem kellett neki olyan nagy csábítás. Albust sem tudta megölni, amikor fegyvertelenül és erőtlenül állt előtte; eskümhöz és az igazgatónak tett ígéretemhez híven nekem kellett végeznem vele helyette.

Aztán később, amikor az ifjú Malfoy beállt a halálfalók közé, már az első néhány kirohanás alatt rájött, hogy a vérontás és a kegyetlenkedés ilyen méretekben már nem az ő világa. Rájöhetett volna erre korábban is, akkor nem kellett volna feladnom miatta a kémtevékenységet, és talán Albus is életben lehetne még, de már késő ezen sajnálkozni. Draco ki akart szállni, és én segítettem neki ebben. Később értékes tanúnak bizonyult az elfogott halálfalók elleni perekben. Nem csoda, ha az apja neheztelt ezért rám – mert hogy ő akart megölni, abban egy pillanatig sem kételkedtem.

- Amikor láttam, hogy a szemével nem sokra megyek, azonnal kapcsolatba léptem a Remetével, ő pedig - szokásával ellentétben – azonnal idejött, hogy személyesen térképezze fel a titkos összetevő és a rontás hatását, és elkészítse a megfelelő gyógyító bájitalt.

Ez egyszerre nyugtatott meg és borzolta fel az idegeimet. Ha Ginny Weasley sem boldogul egyedül, akkor nagyon súlyos lehet az állapotom, mert – ha kelletlenül is – azt még nekem is el kell ismernem, hogy rendkívül intelligens és nagy tudású boszorkány lett belőle. De egy igazán bölcs ember a tudásának határait is fel tudja mérni, és nyilván ezt tette ő is, amikor a Remetét hívta. Szóval akkor ezzel a csuklyás, csöndes alakkal - akinek se az arcát nem látni, se a hangját nem hallani - levelezem évek óta. Megújult kíváncsisággal mértem fel újra, bár semmivel sem láttam többet belőle, mint az imént.

Először a Reggeli Próféta tudományos különkiadásában figyeltem fel rá. Egy ritka bőrbaj újféle kezelési módjáról értekezett, és leírta saját fejlesztésű bájitalát. Nem tudtam, hogy addig hol bujkált ez a merlináldotta tehetség, de nem hagytam kicsúszni a kezeim közül ezt a lehetőséget: bagolyposta útján megkerestem, majd levelezni kezdtünk. Ritkán fordul elő velem, hogy tisztelni kezdek valakit, még a kollégáim közül sem mindenkit részesítek ebben a kegyben, de a Remete kivívta a tiszteletemet, sőt, talán a rokonszenvemet is.

Rendkívül éles eszű és kreatív tudósnak ismertem meg, aki ugyanakkor hippogriffként védi a kilétét; soha nem sikerült megtudnom, hogy hívják, hol lakik, még azt sem, hogy hány éves. Így volt ezzel a Szent Mungó is. A gyógyítók külső munkatársként folyamodtak a segítségéért olyan súlyos esetekben, amikkel nem boldogultak. Ezen a ponton ideges lettem. Ezek szerint velem is olyan baleset történt, aminek a kezelésével a gyógyítók nem boldogulnak?

Valami kiülhetett az arcomra abból, amit gondoltam, mert a Remete megint megszólalt azon a fojtott hangján, ami akárkié lehetne. – Nyugodjon meg, professzor. A kezelése megfelelő ütemben folyik. Sikerült izolálnom az idegen anyagot és a rontást is, ennek alapján már főzöm is a megfelelő bájitalt. Bízom benne, hogy időben elkészül, mielőtt még visszafordíthatatlan lenne az idegek sorvadása.

Mielőtt akár egy szót is kinyöghettem volna, sarkon fordult és hangtalan léptekkel elsuhant, feltehetően az alagsori laboratórium felé. Furcsa érzés volt. Az életem, életemben először, nem a saját kezemben volt, hanem olyasvalakiében, akinek az arcát sem ismertem – de akiben feltétel nélkül megbíztam. Nagyon nyugtalanító érzés volt.

A Weasley-lány utána nézett. Aztán rám pillantott. - Most magára hagyom, professzor – mondta azon az idegesítően kedves hangján, amit annyira ki nem állhatok. Próbáljon meg nyugton maradni, különben megátkozom. – Időnként annyira hasonlít Mollyra. Sőt, nem csak időnként, hanem állandóan.

Azt hiszem, elalhattam, mert arra ébredtem, hogy felriadok. Hirtelen nem tudtam, hogy mire. Homályos sötét volt, és egy pillanatig azt hittem, hogy drasztikusan romlott az állapotom. Aztán jobban körülnéztem, és megállapítottam, hogy nem látok sokkal rosszabbul, mint az előző nap, csak még hajnal van. Homályosan ki tudtam venni az ágyakat, ablakokat, és két, emberhez hasonlító alakot, akik a kórterem ajtaja mellett ücsörögtek egy szélső, üres ágyon.

- Az aurorok lefoglalták az egész boltot, és tételről tételre átnézik az egész készletet. Egész éjjel arról faggattak, hogy melyik gyógyfüvet honnan szereztem be, mikor adtam el belőle utoljára, és adjam elő róla a papírokat. Már miért akarnám megölni Perselust? Különben is, ha meg akarnék ölni valakit, nem lopva tenném, mint egy mugli tolvaj, hanem szemtől szembe, mint egy igazi Malfoy!

Most már tudtam, miért riadtam fel. Ez Draco Malfoy hangja volt – de hogy kerül ő éjszaka a Szent Mungóba? Pontosabban: miért?

- Nem volt könnyű a saját erőmből idáig jutnom, Ginevra. És most valaki tönkre akar tenni. Én megküzdöttem azért, hogy az legyek, aki vagyok! Nem vehetik el tőlem!

Már értettem. Draco tényleg hosszú utat tett meg. A háború után, miután tisztázta a nevét, teljesen más útra lépett, mint az apja: nem a Malfoy-vagyonból próbált megélni, hanem kis üzletet nyitott az Abszol úton. Különféle gyógynövényeket és bájital-alapanyagokat árult. Idővel a boltocska kinőtte magát, ritka és nehezen beszerezhető importcikkekkel bővült az árukészlet, ami természetesen felkeltette a Weasley-ikrek figyelmét is, akik hamarosan üzleti kapcsolatba léptek a Malfoy Vegyeskereskedéssel. Példájukat hamarosan követte a Roxfort és a Szent Mungó is – valamint, ahogy levelezésünkből megtudtam, a Remete is tőle rendelte a legkülönlegesebb hozzávalókat.

Közben Draco egyre szorosabbra fűzte kapcsolatát a Weasley-családdal, gyakorlatilag otthonra talált köztük, amire korábban álmomban sem gondoltam volna, bár annyira nem érthetetlen a dolog. Lucius mindig is inkább irányította, mint nevelte vagy kedvelte a fiát, Narcissa pedig annyira sem volt erős, mint az én anyám… De ez már nem számít. Draco az üzleti kapcsolat miatt félre kellett, hogy tegye szokásos felsőbbrendű modorát, aztán mielőtt észrevette volna, a meleg családi légkör jóvátehetetlen nyomokat hagyott rajta.

Mollyt nem hagyta cserben anyáskodó természete, és a szárnyai alá vette a család és barátok nélkül maradt fiút, akit a közvélemény és az újságok is sokáig támadtak. Percy hősi halált halt a háborúban a világos oldalt védve (ezzel jóvátette azt a korábbi baklövését, hogy ostoba módon a Minisztérium mellé állt a családjával szemben), Molly pedig talán saját magát védte azzal, hogy a gyász helyett inkább megpróbálta valaki másra átruházni anyai szeretetét.

Amilyen sebességgel tűnt el Weasley-ék életéből Potter, ugyanolyan sebességgel vette be magát közéjük az ifjú Malfoy. Amikor pedig közelebbről megismerte Ginny Weasleyt, természetesen a hatása alá került, én pedig egy nap azon kaptam magam, hogy a keresztfiam lassan jobban emlékeztet griffendélesre, mint mardekárosra!

Egy-két családi összejövetelre Dracóval együtt engem is meghívtak, és azonnal a szemembe ötlött, hogy a jelenség kiváltó oka nőnemű, vörös hajú, és ennek megfelelően igen temperamentumos. Dracónak nem volt könnyű dolga, hiszen nemcsak a lány családjával, köztük öt vehemens fiútestvérrel kellett megbirkóznia, hanem a saját magával is, egy nap Weasley-ék új postabaglya mégis egy meghívót hozott, ami egy eljegyzésre szólt, az Odúba. Soha nem hittem volna, hogy ilyen valaha is megtörténhet: egy Malfoy és egy Weasley frigye!

Most pedig Draco attól félt, hogy mindezt elveszítheti. A Weasley-lány korántsem volt olyan féleszű idióta, mint az az auror bátyja, és hamar átlátott a szitán. Hevesen átölelte.

- Ne félj, Draco! Ron megtalálja a tettest, és ki fogja deríteni, ki akar belekeverni ebbe. Tudod, hogy számíthatsz rá, mint ahogy az egész családunkra és Perselusra is. Egyikünkben sem merült fel, hogy te okoztad volna a balesetet. Mindannyian melletted állunk.

A hányinger kerülgetett. Sohasem bírtam elviselni ezeket a negédes szavakat. Jobb szerettem volna, ha a leendő, mondjuk úgy, mostohamenyem feleennyit beszél, de kétszer ennyi tűz van a szemében.

- Tudom! – mondta Draco olyan elgyötörten, mint akit kínoznak. – És épp ettől annyira nehéz! – Bevallom, ezt nem értettem. Életem legnehezebb pillanataiban ölni tudtam volna azért, hogy valaki mellém álljon. – Olyan sok szeretetet és megbocsátást kaptam tőletek, hogy ha ötszáz évig élnék is, akkor se tudnám meghálálni. Az édesanyád nem törődött vele, hogy Malfoy a nevem és majd egy évig a halálfalók között voltam, nem érdekelte, hogy ki az apám, csak azt látta, hogy nincs kinél töltenem a karácsonyt, és a családod… A családod is követte a példáját, még Ron is.

Draco ekkor mondott valamit, amit még kevéssé értettem. – Ha családot akarok alapítani, azt szeretném, hogy az olyan legyen, mint a tiéd, de azt nem lehet féligazságokra alapozni… Már rég meg kellett volna kérdeznem, de túl sokat kockáztattam volna, téged és a családodat… Akkor is szeretnél, ha Potter visszajönne, mindent megmagyarázna és bocsánatot kérne?

A kérdés egyáltalán nem illett bele a képbe. A Weasley-családban évek óta fel sem merült Harry Potter neve, a kis rohadék pedig még jóval azelőtt eldobta a Weasley-lányt, hogy Dracóval közelebbről megismerték volna egymást.

Ginny Weasley szemében hirtelen fellobbant a tűz, amit az imént még annyira hiányoltam. – Azt hiszed, azzal elintéződne minden, és visszafogadnám? Még ha szeretném is, akkor sem volnék rá hajlandó. Mielőtt elment megkeresni a horcruxokat, megígérte, hogy ha végzett Voldemorttal, sosem válunk el többé. De annak a Harrynek a szavában, aki visszajött, nem lehetett bízni többé. Különben is, mi köze van neki kettőnkhöz?

A szavainak drámai hatása volt Dracóra. Még ebben a halvány fényben is láttam, hogy elsápad. Ahogy ott ültek, Draco hirtelen felállt, hátat fordított a lánynak, ezzel együtt nekem is, így alig értettem, mit motyogott. – Kettőnkhöz? Talán semmi. Talán minden. Tőled függ. – Sokáig nem mozdult sem ő, sem a lány. Végül Draco megszólalt. – Most mennem kell. A bátyád csak kis időre engedett el, hogy tudassam veled, mi történt. – És köszönés nélkül elment.

Ginny Weasley sokáig csak ült az ágyon, már azt hittem, elaludt. Bár úgy történt volna. Mert egyszer csak sírni kezdett. Sohasem állhattam a női sírást. Ráadásul ez elárulta nekem, amit már sejtettem a kihallgatott beszélgetésből: a lány még mindig szereti Pottert. Vagy ami még rosszabb: még mindig Pottert szereti. Nem szívesen lennék most Draco helyében – mert hogy erre ő is rájött, afelől semmi kétségem sem volt.

Már csak az volt a kérdés, hogy mit fog tenni: igazi mardekáros módjára megelégszik az elérhető legjobb eredménnyel, azaz azzal, hogy megkapta a nőt, aki kell neki, vagy undorítóan tisztességes griffendélesként viselkedik, és becsületből elutasítja azt, amit teljesen nem lehet az övé soha.

Feltűnt, hogy betegként mennyire másképp viselkednek az emberrel. Amióta itt feküdtem a Szent Mungóban, több titkot tudtam meg azért, mert az ágy tartozékának néztek, mint azelőtt egész életemben. Ráadásul mindezt akaratomon kívül. Akkor sem lehettem volna ilyen sikeres, ha szándékos kémtevékenységet folytattam volna. De nem folytattam, mert - az igazat megvallva – nem túlságosan érdekeltek Weasley-ék magánügyei.

Aztán az is az ápolónők és egészségügyi boszorkányok közös jellemzője, hogy azt hiszik, a függöny puszta behúzása hangszigetel. Az ember azt hinné, hogy nem hallottak még a Silencio bűbájról! Ráadásul a nap épp olyan szögben sütött át az ágy körül összehúzott függönyön, hogy a szövet szálain keresztül minden mozgást láthattam a kórteremben. Ennél többet sajnos nem, mert a látásom ekkorra már észrevehetően megromlott. Én meg aggódni kezdtem. A Remete előző este óta nem bukkant fel, én pedig elfelejtettem megkérdezni, miféle bájitalt kotyvaszt nekem odalent az alagsorban. Akkor legalább lenne min járatnom az agyam, de így nem maradt más, mint hogy a külvilág zajait hallgassam, és idegeskedjek.

Mintha csak meghallotta volna a gondolataimat, egyszer csak feltűnt egy fekete csuklyás, vékony, magas alak. Nem is tudom, hogy halk, egyenletes lépteit hallottam-e meg először, vagy a körvonalait pillantottam meg a függönyön át. De nem csak én figyeltem fel az érkezésére. Ginny Weasley, aki még mindig a szélső ágyon ült, az érkező közeledtére felállt.

- Elkészült? – kérdezte reménykedve. A választ nem csak ő várta dobogó szívvel.

- Igen – felelte a suttogó hang. - A legutolsó összetevőt egy órája adtam hozzá. Már nincs már hátra, mint hogy Piton professzor megigya, és várjuk a hatást.

Odajöttek hozzám, és széthúzták a függönyt. Amit láttam, attól megfagyott a vér az ereimben. Olyan volt, mintha el sem húzták volna a függönyt, a mellettem álló két sötét körvonal két sötét körvonal maradt. Őszintén reméltem, hogy a Remete még időben érkezett azzal a főzettel, hogy megmentse a szemem világát, különben az életemet kidobhatom az ablakon.

- Ezt most igya meg, professzor – mondta a Weasley-lány, és ezzel együtt a számhoz tartott a serleget. Pedig a kezemnek semmi baja sem volt. Ezt kellő hangnemben közölni is akartam vele, de ekkor megdöntötte a serleget, és nekem nyelnem kellett. Hát nyeltem. Mikor végre végeztem vele – borzalmas íze volt, a Remete igazán tehetett volna bele valamit, amivel feljavítja -, elvette a serleget a számtól, és sietve elvonult vele valahová.

Semmi változást nem tapasztaltam. Kérdő tekintetemre válaszul megszólalt a Remete. - A hatásnak hamarosan jelentkeznie kell – suttogta.

- És ha nem jelentkezik? – kérdeztem gunyorosan, bár a gyomrom összeszorult félelmemben, mert mi lesz, ha nem jelentkezik?

- Akkor szívesen látom magamnál, professzor. Bájitalfőzés közben elkelne a tudománya és a biztos keze. – Hm. Nem is tudom, melyik kilátás rémisztett meg jobban: a Visszavonult Varázslók és Boszorkányok Vendégházának várólistája, vagy az, hogy valaki más gondoskodjon rólam, még ha a Remete is az. Őszintén bíztam benne, hogy nem kerül rá sor, hogy kipróbáljam, vajon képes lennék-e mások irgalmára bízni magam. Tartok tőle, hogy nem.

Ekkor meghallottam, hogy újabb látogató érkezett. Draco volt – az a kölyök itt éli az életét? Az érkezésével mintha megváltozott volna a levegő hőfoka. A Remete ránézett, aztán szó nélkül elindult kifelé. Félúton összetalálkozott Dracóval.

- Malfoy – mondta a Remete halkan, de ezúttal nem suttogva. Mintha már hallottam volna valahol ezt a hangot, de nem emlékeztem rá, hogy mikor és hol.– Nem számítottam rá, hogy itt látlak.

- Perselust megtámadták, és Ginevra viseli gondját. Természetes, hogy itt vagyok – felelte az ifjú Malfoy. – Amúgy nem tudom, hallottad-e, hogy a jövő hónapban lesz az esküvőnk.

A Remete hirtelen megragadta a karját, és megszorította. – Ajánlom neked, hogy boldoggá tedd, Malfoy, hallod? – sziszegte neki, ha nem tudtam volna bizonyosan, hogy nem tudok azon a nyelven, azt hihettem volna, hogy párszaszóul mondja. Aztán elengedte, és gyors léptekkel elment. Ámultan néztem távolodó, sötét alakja után. A Remetét mindeddig békeszerető, kiegyensúlyozott embernek ismertem meg, akiből hiányoztak a szokásos griffendéles érzelmi kitörések, amiket úgy megvetettem. Vajon miért hozta ki a sodrából egy számára érdektelen esküvő híre – vagy talán nem is olyan érdektelen? Ki lehet a csuklya alatt, aki ennyire a szívén viseli Ginny Weasley boldogságát?

Mielőtt még feltehettem volna a kérdést Dracónak, nagy zajjal kinyílt az ajtó, és ingerült léptekkel becsörtetett valaki. – Ginny! Itt van Draco?

Lassan kezdtem meggyőződni arról, hogy a balesetem valójában orgyilkosságnak álcázott osztálytalálkozó.

- Neked is jó napot, Ron! – felelte Malfoy olyan gúnyos hangvétellel, amit régóta nem hallottam tőle. Igazából már el is felejtettem, hogy milyen volt régen.

- Végeztünk a vizsgálattal, Draco. Kiderült, hogy tényleg a kákalagpor a ludas, valaki belekevert két százaléknyi porított mandragóra-gyökeret, ami keveredve az Álomtalan Álom-ital alapvető összetevőjével, a macskagyökérrel, robbanást idézett elő. De nem az egész készleted fertőzött, csak az az adag, amiből a mindennapi vásárlóidat szolgálod ki. Attól tartok, be kell jönnöd a Minisztériumba, vallomást tenni.

Nem tudom, Ron Weasley hogyan tett szert annyi agysejtre, hogy mindezt meg tudja jegyezni, de magamban azt morogtam, hogy minden elismerésem az aurorképzőnek. Miután Potter és a Weasley-kölyök között megromlott a viszony, és Potter melegebb vizekre hoppanált, Weasleyt – számomra mindmáig rejtélyes, hogy hogyan, de – felvették az aurorképző programba. Még rejtélyesebb, hogy sikerrel el is végezte; ez szerintem csak annak köszönhető, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr bukásánál ő is jelen volt, és ilyen minőségében ma is évente meghívott díszvendége a Győzelem-napi ünnepségeknek, Potterrel és Grangerrel együtt.

Utóbbit ugyan már nem Grangernek hívják; valaha meglehetősen értelmes boszorkánynak tartottam - ahhoz képest, hogy griffendéles -, de a józan ész teljes hiányáról tett tanúbizonyságot, amikor a Granger nevet felcserélte a Weasley-vel. Az a tény, hogy ez az állapot immár hét éve tart, teljességgel meggyőzött arról, hogy a kis sárvérű elmeállapotában bekövetkezett degeneratív változás végleges.

- Értsd meg, a Minisztérium azon dolgozik, hogy megtalálják a tettest!

- A Minisztérium? – kiáltott fel Draco. – Előbb ülök a saját ölembe, mint hogy ők megoldjanak egy ügyet. Nem is csoda, amilyen idióta emberek dolgoznak ott, egyiküknek sem erőssége a logikus gondolkodás. Mindannyian tudjuk, mi történt Sirius Blackkel!

Ez nagyon erős volt az ifjú Malfoytól, tekintve, hogy a Weasley-család tekintélyes része a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban dolgozik vagy dolgozott. Black említése szintén nem volt sem bölcs, sem túl diplomatikus cselekedet. Mindenkinek azonnal Potter jutott róla az eszébe; még nekem is.

- Remélem, nem rám, az apámra vagy a feleségemre gondoltál, Draco – válaszolta Ron Weasley hasonló hűvösséggel, mint az imént Draco. – Mert ezt még tőled sem tűröm el. És hiába hivatkozol arra, hogy évek óta ismerlek, megbízom benned, és a barátom vagy. Ez így van, de így volt Potterrel is, aki aztán eldobta a húgomat, és az első seprűvel elhúzott valami Veréb- vagy Kolibri-szigetre napozni!

A vitát egy sötét, csuklyás alak szakította félbe, kilépve a homályból. Hirtelen eszembe jutott, hogy a Remete is itt van, a kórházban; már el is feledkeztem a jelenlétéről, annyira képes volt a háttérben maradni, és az igazat megvallva észre se vettem, hogy mikor jött be. Amilyen hangzavar volt, ez nem is csoda. Szokásos halk, szinte suttogó hangján megszólalt. – Ha jól tudom, Dean Thomas apja mugli rendőr. Az ő segítségével az ifjú Malfoy tisztázhatná magát a vád alól.

A Weasley-kölyök természetesen legalább annyira ostoba, mint amennyire forrófejű. – Már hogy tisztázhatná magát egy varázsló mugli módszerekkel? – fortyant fel.

- Ujjlenyomat – adta meg a választ a Remete csöndesen. – Minden ember ujja egyedi lenyomatú. A muglik ezt szokták használni, hogy azonosítsák a tettest. Ha járt valaki a kákalagpor közelében, és nem használt kesztyűt, az ujjlenyomata ott lesz mindenütt.

Weasley még mindig értetlenkedett. – És ez mit használ nekünk?

- Biztosan hallott már a Veritaserumról, Mr. Weasley – jegyezte meg a Remete egyszerűen. – Ha jól tudom, azt még a Minisztérium is elismeri, hogy a hatását sem befolyásolni, sem megkerülni nem lehet. Ha Draco Malfoynak bármi köze van a Perselus Piton ellen intézett merénylethez, be fogja ismerni. Ami pedig az ujjlenyomatot illeti… Bizonyára van feltételezett elkövetője, Mr. Weasley. Mindenki tudja, kinek lenne a legtöbb indítéka eltenni a láb alól a Roxfort bájitaltan-tanárát. A Minisztérium biztosan őrzi még Lucius Malfoy kettétört pálcáját abból az időből, amikor tizenkét éve rövid időre az Azkabanba zárták. Az azon talált ujjlenyomattal összevethetik.

Be kell vallanom, hogy a Remete iránt érzett csodálatom csak még tovább fokozódott. Hűvös fej, kristálytiszta logika, széleskörű ismeretek kreatív alkalmazása – Albus óta nem ismertem ilyen remek varázslót, és büszke voltam, hogy az ismerőseim közé sorolhatom. Csak egyvalami nyugtalanított. Miért akarja a Remete az egyik percben megölni, a másikban pedig megmenteni Dracót?

Úgy tűnt, ugyanez foglalkoztatja a keresztfiamat is, mert áthatóan a Remetére nézett. Ekkor tűnt fel nekem, hogy mintha élesebben látnám az arcokat, de mielőtt elmerülhettem volna a megkönnyebbülésben, vagy akár csak végiggondolhattam volna, hogy tényleg jobban látok-e, vagy csak a képzeletem űz tréfát velem, Draco megszólalt, és minden egyéb gondolatot kivert a fejemből.

- Igazad van, Ron, amikor félted tőlem a húgodat – mondta. – Nem kívánhatsz kevesebbet Ginevrának, mint akit őszintén szeret, és aki méltó a kezére. Én talán nem vagyok méltó rá, de szeretem annyira, hogy le tudjak mondani róla. Egy igazi Malfoy nem adja alább egy félvér Potternél!

Ezzel Draco hirtelen a Remete mellé lépett, és lerántotta a fejéről a csuklyát.

Azt hittem, annál nagyobb meglepetés nem érhet, mint amikor megtudtam, hogy valójában mit jelent és kire vonatkozik Sybill próféciája. Nos, tévedtem. A csuklya alatt egy nagyon ismerős, kócos, fekete hajú és fájdalmasan zöld szemű fiatal férfi rejtőzött. Harry Potter. Amikor később visszaemlékeztem erre a percre, tudtam, hogy arra kellett volna gondolnom: hatott a bájital, mert pontosan láttam, hogy a kölyök arcán micsoda iszonyat árad szét, de abban a pillanatban csak arra tudtam gondolni, hogy ez lehetetlen.

Potterre bámultam, és életemben először nem találtam a megfelelő szavakat. Csípősen rá akartam förmedni, hogy mi jogon hitette el velem, hogy nem olyan beképzelt és öntelt, amilyen valójában. Hazugsággal beférkőzött az életembe és a bizalmamba, ki tudja, milyen aljas indokkal, talán azért, hogy nevetségessé tegyen, vagy kiteregesse a titkaimat valamelyik szennylapnak!

Nem hittem a saját szememnek, ezért körülnéztem a helyiségben, hogy más is azt látja-e, amit én. Nos, kétségkívül nem képzelődtem. A Weasley-kölyök úgy, ahogy volt, hadonászás közben megmerevedett, a száját úgy eltátotta, hogy egy gurkó is vígan belefért volna. Ginny Weasley fehérebb lett, mint a meszelt fal, döbbent arca szinte beleolvadt az ágyfüggönybe. Draco pedig olyan képet vágott, mintha temetne valakit, pedig örülnie kellene, hogy betelt a bosszúja. Utoljára az anyja temetésén láttam ilyen gyászosan, tíz évvel ezelőtt.

- Remélem, most elégedett vagy, Draco – szólalt meg Potter, immáron a saját, természetes hangján. – Sikerült elvenned tőlem az utolsó barátomat is. Ha bosszút akartál állni, amiért akkor nem fogtam veled kezet a vonaton, akkor a bosszúd immár teljes.

Nem értettem, kire céloz. Vajon melyik híres barátját vagy melyik csinos barátnőjét vesztette el azzal, hogy Draco leleplezte? Ki lehet az a varázsvilágban, akinek nem kellene többé Potter ismeretsége? És miért mondta Potter, hogy az _utolsó_ barátja?

Aztán gondolkodni kezdtem. Még szerencse, hogy én szoktam gondolkodni, ellentétben Ron Weasley-vel. _Az_ a Potter, aki a Karib-szigeteken fogyasztotta a nőket, szívfájdalom nélkül taposott volna rajtam. De az a Potter nem létezett, csak a képzeletemben, illetve Dracón kívül mindenki képzeletében, aki a varázsvilágban élt, kivéve talán a Hírverő elkötelezett olvasóit. _Az_ a Potter, aki a bizalmamba férkőzött, Remeteként éldegélt Skóciában, magányában bájitalfőzéssel ütötte el az időt, és a külvilágból csak egyetlen emberrel tartotta rendszeresen a kapcsolatot: velem.

Velem, Perselus Pitonnal!

És Potter azt fájlalta, hogy elvesztette a barátságomat. Micsoda irónia! Én, meg az a beképzelt, elkényeztetett kölyök, akinek őt tartottam! Most már értettem, hogy miért rejtette el a kilétét előlem, miért használt Purlitzer-pennát, nehogy felismerjem a kézírását, hogy miért nem mutatta az arcát, miért beszélt mindig fojtott hangon, pedig egyébként sok titkát megosztotta velem. Egy viharos estén, egy Lángnyelv Whiskey-vel áztatott levelében még azt is, hogy neki sincs több tapasztalata a nőkkel, mint ne… Szóval sok mindent.

De nem mindenki olyan intelligens, mint én. Weasley például még mindig nem tért magához, és tátogva bámult hol Potterre, hogy Dracóra. Utóbbi végül megszánta, és beszélni kezdett.

- Nem, nem bosszút állni szeretnék rajtad, Potter, hanem visszaadni neked azt, amit tíz éve elvettem tőled, és neked is, Ginevra.

Azt hiszem, hogy ha nem a saját szájából hallom, nem hiszem el, amit elmondott. Draco nem pusztán átállt a világos oldalra, hanem hasznot is húzott belőle. Ő árulta el Potternek, hogy hol találja meg a túszokat, köztük annak akkor aktuális barátnőjét, de nem ingyen: megeskette a kölyköt, hogy többé egy ujjal sem nyúl a Weasley-lányhoz, és soha senkinek nem árulja el, miért. Igazi mardekároshoz illő bosszú, nekem sem juthatott volna eszembe kegyetlenebb. Potter meg, amilyen agyalágyultan becsületes griffendéles, állta az anyja emlékére tett esküt, és nem beszélt, senkinek sem árulta el soha, miért kerüli annyira az Odút és azokat, akik benne laknak.

Persze mindenki elhitte, hogy Pottert jobban érdeklik a bálok, partik, szép nők és a hírnév, mint a barátai, engem is beleértve. Draco szerint egyik nőt se vitte haza soha; végül megvette tőle a Malfoy-család egy régi, rozoga skóciai viskóját, és titokban odaköltözött. Kíváncsi vagyok, kinek a híres ötlete volt, hogy Potter a Karib-szigetekre hoppanált, de ott helyben megfogadtam magamban, hogy még aznap lemondom a Reggeli Próféta-előfizetésemet.

Az ifjú Malfoy elbeszélésében olyan logikusnak és ésszerűnek tűnt minden, amit ha máshonnan hallok, a Hírverő hírlapi kacsájának tartok. Potter le akarta foglalni magát, de mivel a nők nem váltak be figyelemelterelésnek, a tanulást választotta, szakterületként pedig valami általam homályos okból a bájitaltant. Talán itt is a megmentési kényszere dolgozott, és mindenáron segíteni akart másoknak, azért kezdte el betegségek gyógymódjait kutatni; az is lehet, hogy csak önmagának akart bizonyítani, nem tudom. A lényeg az, hogy amikor bagolyposta útján megkerestem, pontosan tudta, ki vagyok, mégis válaszolt.

Draco elmondta, hogy évekig meg sem fordult a fejében a Weasley-lány, egészen addig, amíg közelebbről nem ismerte; akkor viszont beleszeretett, és a következő logikus lépés az volt, hogy elvegye feleségül. Mivel a család aranyvérű volt, és Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalat révén többé már nem is voltak szegényebbek, mint a templom egere, a frigy még az én szememben sem tűnt eszement ötletnek, attól eltekintve, hogy az ara sajnos bosszantóan sovány volt, és griffendéles – de intelligenciában szerencsére sok mardekároson is túltett, úgyhogy ezt bocsánatos bűnnek tartottam.

Draco azonban még nem fejezte be. - Ti itt mindannyian a legrosszabbat gondoljátok Potterről, pedig az az igazság, hogy nála önzetlenebb emberrel még nem találkoztam. Ginevra – fordult a lányhoz. – Potter annyira szeretett, hogy lemondott rólad, csak hogy megmentse az életedet. Vagyok annyira Malfoy, hogy utána tudjam csinálni. - Draco most a Weasley-kölyökre nézett. – Most már készen állok, hogy elmenjek veled arra a kihallgatásra, Ron.

A hirtelen beállt csöndet vágni lehetett volna. Draco lehajtotta a fejét, és nyilvánvaló volt, hogy elmondta, amit akart. Körülnéztem. A Weasley-kölyökre mintha sóbálvány-átkot szórtak volna, mert ugyanolyan tátott szájjal állt, mint öt perccel azelőtt. Ginny Weasley arca azonban már nem sápadt volt, hanem vizes. Ugye, említettem már, hogy ki nem állhatom a síró nőket? Nem tudok velük mit kezdeni. Náluk csak egy rosszabb van, a síró férfi.

Potter szerencsére nem sírt, csak lehajtott fejjel álldogált, mint egy büntetőfeladatot kapott zöldfülű elsős. Patthelyzet. Nem bírtam tovább, és felkeltem az ágyból, jelezve, hogy én is ott vagyok, és nem csak mint a berendezés egyik eleme. Nem mintha nagyon kizökkentettem volna őket abból, amit éppen csináltak; így aztán gond nélkül kiszedtem Ron Weasley kezéből a pálcáját - hogy csinálhattak ebből az emberből aurort? -, és halkan _transportus_-t morogtam az ágyamra. Draco meghallotta, és rám pillantott.

- Nagyon szórakoztató előadás volt, fel kellene lépnetek vele valami mugli színházban – jegyeztem meg gúnyosan. – Neked meg, Potter, több eszed lehetett volna, mint hogy belemenj egy ilyen üzletbe. Egy valamirevaló mardekáros kiverte volna Dracóból, amit meg akar tudni, és nem áll le vele alkudozni. – Végre elértem, hogy a szemembe nézzen. – Még meg se köszöntem, hogy megmentetted a látásomat. Pedig szükségem lesz rá, ha továbbra is levelezni akarok veled.

Nem szívesen mondom ezt, de hiányzott volna a… barátsága? Jobb híján nevezzük annak, de vérfarkas legyek, ha valaha is beismerem nyilvánosan. Potternek azonban, úgy tűnik, ennyi is elég volt, mert félénken rám mosolygott – ilyet se láttam még eddig soha! -, aztán Ginny Weasley-re nézett, tíz éve talán először.

Jelentőségteljesen Draco szemébe néztem, és szerencsére nem kellett jó legilimentornak lennie, hogy kitalálja, mire gondolok. Közös erővel megfogtuk Pottert és Ginny Weasleyt, aztán egy könnyed mozdulattal az ágyamnak löktük őket. Azonnal eltűntek.

- Draco! – bődült el hangosan Ron Weasley. – Hová tüntetted őket? – Mintha még életében nem hallott volna zsupszkulcsról.

- Remélem, Mr. Weasley, hogy a barátja elpakolta a mosatlan zoknijait, mielőtt eljött otthonról, és van egy fölös pulóvere a húgának, mert ha jól sejtem, Weasley gyógyító egy darabig nála fog vendégeskedni Észak-Skóciában. Tíz év hosszú idő, van mit megbeszélniük.

Ezzel a megjegyzésemmel szerencsére egyikük se szállt vitába.

Amióta Arthur a mágiaügyi miniszter, a bürokrácia jelentősen lecsökkent a varázsvilágban, az ügyek intézése pedig felgyorsult. Nekem tíz évvel ezelőtt három hetet kellett várnom a kihallgatásomra, Dracóval még aznap végeztek, felvették a jegyzőkönyvet, és vacsorára el is engedték. A Varázslények Személyiségi Jogainak Minisztériumi Főosztályán dolgozó HermioneWeasley fertőző hatása sajnos már rajta is kiütközött: mindjárt másnap felfogadott öt házimanót teljes állásba, fizetett szabadsággal, hogy éjjel-nappal őrizzék az üzletét.

A fentebb említett Dean Thomas mugli rendőr apját sikeresen vonta bele az ügy felderítésébe a Minisztérium. Az ujjlenyomatok összehasonlítása és az aurori vizsgálat során kiderült, hogy a merénylő tényleg Lucius, amint azt gyanítottuk. Ron Weasley felkért, hogy működjem együtt az aurorokkal, hogy csapdát állítsunk Luciusnak. Hermione Weasley megjelentetett két cikket a Reggeli Prófétában és Szombati Boszorkányban, amelyek szerint én egy súlyos balesetben mozgásképtelen lettem, teljesen megvakultam, és a Szent Mungó elfekvő osztályán tengetem napjaim, az ötödik emeleten. Sajnos a Hírverő leközölte, hogy valójában titokban a mágiaügyi miniszter birtokán rejtőzöm és egyéb elfoglaltság híján kötni tanulok, de szerencsére senki sem vette komolyan. Lucius sem, akit az aurorok ötnapi várakozás és rövid párbaj után elkaptak, majd a Wizengamot elé állították, ahol életfogytiglani azkabani fogságot kapott.

Potteréktől napokig semmi hír nem jött, majd végül megérkezett egy hatalmas hóbagoly, egy kis darab cetlivel, amiben – egy rövidke mondatban – annyi állt, hogy Molly ne mondja vissza az esküvői ebédmegrendelést, csak a meghívókat kell kissé módosítani: Harry Potterre és Ginny Weasley-re. Gondolom, túl elfoglaltak voltak és nem értek rá többet írni, de Molly ebből is megértette, mi történt, és elsírta magát.

Én pedig elmenekültem az Odúból. Különben is kezdtem már unni a kötögetést – a két legkisebb Weasley-kölyök úgy nő, mint a gomba, és hihetetlen tempóban fogyasztja a kötött kabátokat és sapkákat.

Ami Dracót illeti, a boltja jobban megy, mint valaha, de ő maga nem a régi. Mindenesetre reménnyel tölt el, hogy ő nem olyan, mint Potter: nem adta fel, és nem zárkózott magába. A Weasley-család sem tagadta ki, bár mostanában észrevehetően több időt tölt a boltjában, mint eddig. A házimanók után nem sokkal felfogadott egy női segéderőt a boltjába, hogy a levelezést és az írásbeli megrendeléseket intézze. Már én is találkoztam vele. Csinos, vörös - ezen már meg sem lepődtem -, kicsit gyorsan beszél, túl keveset eszik, de remek szervezőkészsége van.

Csak egy a gond vele: _kvibli_!


End file.
